Good Lovin
by purplepagoda
Summary: Total crack fic. What happens when Cam and Sweets are at Founding Father's together. What happens when a night of drunken conversation turns into something else? Will their night of passion result in a dirty little secret, or two? Maybe, baby.
1. Late Night

She enters her office, and closes the door behind her. She doesn't bother to turn on the lights. She lowers herself into her seat, and the tears begin to flow. She's blubbering, like an idiot, when there is a knock on her door. For a moment she considers pretending not to be there. She looks up, and sees a goofy grin, and vacates her seat. She opens the door, and motions for him to come in. He closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing, sitting in the dark?" he questions.

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me," she warns.

"Cam, you're crying, in the dark, what gives?"

"Sweets, sometimes people just like to cry."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What happened a few weeks ago."

"Why? Things have been just fine."

"I know, but I want to clear the air."

"About what?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I acted foolishly. Clearly I made a mistake. I hope that we can move on, and maintain our professional relationship. I was also hoping that we are able to remain friends, because you've been a great one."

_He had chosen to go out that night, realizing that he had overstepped some boundaries with Booth. Clearly Booth, and Brennan needed some time alone, and frankly he did too. He needed to reflect on his situation. He needed to wallow in his breakup, with Daisy. He finds himself at the Founding Father's. He takes a seat. Before he can decide what to order, a familiar voice states, "You shouldn't drink alone."_

_"Cam? What are you doing here?"_

_"Michelle is at work, and I don't really want to go home to an empty house." _

_"I see."_

_"Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"Ok," he nods. _

_Before the night is through they've both had a little bit too much to drink. He calls a cab for her. He watches her climb in. She hesitates, as she reaches for the door. He stands on the sidewalk, looking like a heart broken puppy dog._

_"You probably don't want to go back to Brennan's and Booth's right now, do you?" she questions._

_He shakes his head, solemnly._

_"You can crash on my couch, if you want."_

_"Are you sure?" he inquires._

_She nods. _

_The cab drops them off at her door. He follows her to the door. She fumbles with her keys, and nearly spills the entire contents of her purse on the front step. Finally she opens the door, and they step inside. He closes the door, as she flips on the light. She turns, to make sure that he's made it in. He looks at her._

_"Cam?"_

_"Hm?" she replies, realizing that she's far too close to him, for comfort._

_"Thanks."_

_She doesn't answer. She just looks into his eyes. He smiles at her._

_"What?" she wonders, self-consciously._

_"You look like a mess," he admits. _

_She slips her shoes off. He notices that her hair is a mess. She tries to diffuse the situation, but she chooses all the wrong words, and choices. She turns around. _

_"Can you unzip me?" she asks, innocently. _

_He nods. He carefully unzips her dress._

_"Thanks."_

_His hand freezes, on her hip. She turns around, and looks at him. He blushes, but his hand doesn't move. He pulls her closer. Her hearts skips a beat. Before either of them can stop it, they're kissing. _

_She wakes up the next morning, in her bed, to the shrill of the alarm clock. Her pounding head reminds her that she's had too much to drink the previous night. She rolls over, reaching for the alarm clock. She hits snooze for the third time. She rolls over, onto her other side. She rolls into someone. Her heart skips a beat, as she opens her eyes. Without warning an arm wraps around her. _

_She looks at him, and at her surroundings. There are clothes all over the floor, and her duvet is on the floor. They're tangled in sheets. Panic begins to set in. Her pounding head makes it that much more difficult to figure out what to do. _

_"Shit!" she says under her breath._

_She nudges him, "Sweets, you have to get up. You have to go to work," she tells him in a panicked voice._

_He opens her eyes, and looks at her. He doesn't say anything._

_"Go, you've got to go."_

_"Cam!" he says in surprise._

_"Please..."_

_"I thought that was a dream."_

_"You dream about me?"_

_"I should go." _

_He slides out one side of the bed, and she slides out the other, with the sheet wrapped around her. She makes her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He frantically gathers his clothes. He pulls his clothes on quickly, and leaves her room. He grabs his shoes, and calls a cab, on his way out. He heads out the front door. _

_Cam finishes her shower, and goes through her morning routine. She gets dressed, and leaves her room, searching for her purse, and her keys. She freezes in the living room, as she finds her purse on the floor. She looks up, and finds Michelle standing in the kitchen, behind the counter, staring at her. Cam says nothing. Michelle's eyes float from her, to the dress on the floor. _

_"I've got to go," Cam tells her._

_"Nice walk of shame," Michelle comments._

_"I'm late."_

_"You shouldn't hit snooze so many times next time you rob the cradle."_

_"What?!"_

_"I've been awake for an hour," Michelle tells her._

_"Oh."_

_"I saw Sweets run out of here."_

She blinks, and returns to reality. She looks at him. She shakes her head, still unsure of what she was thinking. After that night she vowed not to drink anymore, clearly her judgment had been far too clouded.

"Did you hear me?" he questions.

"You want to stay friends?" she reiterates.

"Yes," he nods.

"I'm not sure that I can do that."

"Things don't have to be awkward between us."

"I wish that were true."

"What do you mean? Why have you been crying?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I don't think that I can do this. I can't even believe that this is happening."

"That we slept together? Cam, stranger things have happened. We both needed somebody, and..."

"I don't want to hear your analysis of what happened."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"I told you, you don't want to know."

"Why not?"

The tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

"Cam, no one knows what happened. No one has to, if you don't want them too."

"I'm pregnant."

The room falls silent.


	2. The Result

"Say something," she insists.

"That was just a couple of weeks ago, are you sure?"

"It was five weeks ago, and yes, I'm sure."

"You know..."

She cuts him off, knowing where he's headed, "I ran the blood test myself."

"Oh. How long have you known?"

"I just found out, this morning."

"Which explains why you were sitting in here, in the dark, crying."

"Yeah."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know yet," she admits.

"Ok?"

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't know if I can do this. I don't even know if I want to do this."

"You don't want to have it?"

"Honestly, no. I am sure that makes you think that I am a terrible person, but I'm just being honest."

"It's your choice."

"I know that. You don't get one."

"I don't really know what to say here," he admits.

"Whatever you want."

"I think that I should give you some time to think about it," he answers.

"Ok."

"If you need anything, you'll let me know?"

She nods.

"And you'll let me know what you decide?"

"Of course."

"How did this happen?" he questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't we use protection? Aren't you on the pill, or something?"

"I don't know. And, it's not as if I have anyone beating down my door."

"Didn't you lecture Michelle about this, recently?"

"She's a teenager, not... my age."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"That all of this happened."

"You should go."

"I'll leave you alone," he tells her. He flips off the light, when he leaves the room.

Booth approaches, as he leaves her office.

"Is Cam in there?" he asks.

"Nope."

"I just saw you come out of there."

"I was just dropping off my report."

"Her office was unlocked?"

"She must be around here somewhere," he offers.

"What is going on with the two of you? You're both being weird."

"Nothing."

"Something, I'll find out what it is."

"I doubt it."

"I know how to make you sing like a bird," Booth reminds him.

"I have nothing to tell," he walks away.

Booth heads into Angela's office. He finds her working on a simulation.

"How's it coming, Ange?"

"I'm not done yet, still working out a few kinks."

"Ok. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nods, turning towards him.

"Have you noticed that Sweets, and Cam have been acting weird lately?"

"Lately? The two of them have always acted weird. Are you talking about something specific?"

"I meant weird towards each other?"

"I haven't seen the two of them in the same room, in quite some time, so no."

"Don't you think _that_, is weird?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't think that something happened between them, do you?" he inquires.

"Between who? Cam, and Sweets?"

He nods.

"No. Not in a million years. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I'll let you know when I get this done," she admits.

"Ok," he nods, and turns to go.

* * *

On his way out of Angela's office, he finds Cam heading to the platform, to join Dr. Brennan. He approaches her, stopping her, before she reaches the stairs.

"Are you ok?" he wonders.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. You look tired."

"I'm fine, Seeley."

"Is everything between you, and Sweets ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. The two of you just seem weird lately."

"Weird? This conversation is weird. If you don't mind, I have work to do."

He steps aside, "By all means."

She swipes her badge, and makes her way up the platform. Doctor Brennan, is in the middle of her exam.

"What do you have for me?" Cam asks, pulling on gloves.

Brennan points to the table next to her, "Some organs, and tissue," Brennan tells her.

Cam swallows hard, trying her best to block out the smell of the decomposing body. No one seems to notice.

* * *

The following morning, she gets up early in order to make it to her doctor's appointment, before work. She comes out of her room, and finds Michelle sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early? Do you have work this morning?" Cam questions.

"You're kidding, right?" Michelle responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Your door was open all night."

"And?"

"You got up too many times to count. You kept me awake all night."

"Your bedroom is on the other side of the house," Cam comments, "My footsteps are not that loud."

"No, but the sound of you puking your guts up is."

Cam looks at her, in silence. Michelle locks eyes with her.


	3. Never Perfect

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your dinner last night consisted of crackers."

"I wasn't very hungry," Cam admits.

"You didn't have any wine."

"I was tired."

"We're both adults, let's quit playing games," Michelle comments.

"Ok?"

"You look like crap. You're as pale as a ghost. You've been puking for weeks. Do you want to tell me what's going on, or should I continue."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do."

"Michelle..." Cam begins.

"Did you notice that I took out the trash?"

Cam shakes her head.

"I saw the box in the trash can."

"What box?" Cam tries to play coy.

"For a pregnancy test."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? After all of the lectures that you have given me, about being responsible, and safe?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about this."

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday," she answers.

"You've been sick for two weeks."

"I know."

"You're old enough to know how to prevent this," Michelle adds.

"I don't need this right now," Cam tells her.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"So can we talk about this when you get home, tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I haven't decide whether there's anything to talk about yet, or not."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish," she answers.

"You are an adult. You have your life together. What do you have to decide?"

"I..."

"Who is the father?"

Cam doesn't answer her, she looks away, and reaches for her car keys. Michelle grabs them, first.

"Answer me, and then you can go," Michelle tells her.

"Who do you think?"

"That's why you haven't decided? Really? That is a really immature reason."

"Can I have my keys, please?"

Michelle hands them to her.

"Bye, have a good day," Cam tells her.

"Call me if you need me."

Cam heads out the door, without another word.

An hour later, Michelle is in her bed, half asleep, when her phone rings. She rolls over, and grabs her phone off her nightstand. She puts it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Can you come get me?"

"What's wrong?"

There is silence on the other end of the line.

"Text me the address, I'll be right there," she answers.

Cam hangs up. Michelle grabs her phone, and her keys, and gets into her car, in her pajamas. She backs out of the garage, and punches the address into her GPS. In ten minutes she arrives at her destination. She pulls into the parking lot, and finds Cam sitting in her car. Cam sees her, before she gets out. Michelle has barely come to a stop, when Cam climbs into the passenger's seat.

She's sobbing, as she closes the door, and reaches for her seatbelt. She doesn't look at Michelle, or say anything. Michelle waits until she's buckled, and turns the car around. She stops, at the entrance of the parking lot, and looks at Cam.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," Camille responds.

Michelle nods, and turns towards home. Halfway there, Michelle can't stand it any longer. Camille cries in the passenger seat, as they drive.

"You're not going to work, today?" Michelle inquires.

"I called in sick," she answers, looking out her window.

"Oh, ok," she keeps her eyes on the road.

The rest of the car ride is silent. They pull into the garage, and Michelle puts the car into park. Cam gets out of the car, and heads into the house, without a word. She heads straight to her room. Michelle puts the garage door down, and heads into the house, behind her. She stops at Cam's door. It's pulled partially closed. She doesn't knock, she just goes in. She finds Cam lying on top of her bed, with her feet hanging over the edge. Michelle sits down next to her.

"Go away," she tells her.

"Not going to happen."

"Michelle, please, not now."

"Why did you call in sick to work? What gives? You never miss work, even last winter, when you had walking pneumonia."

"I didn't feel like going."

"I can see that. Tell me why."

"I don't want to."

"You're pregnant, so what?"

"So what? You're kidding me right?"

"You always wanted this, didn't you?"

"I'm too old."

"You're not too old," Michelle argues.

"And the father is a child. I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe that I was so careless."

"Accidents happen."

"Not to me," she disagrees.

"Talk to me," Michelle implores.

"It's all wrong."

"All wrong?"

"The wrong time. The wrong guy. It's all wrong."

"Cam, life isn't always perfect."


	4. No News

"I can't do this," she tells her.

"Why not?"

Cam tosses something at her. Michelle looks at the black and white pictures. She studies them closely.

"I don't know what I'm looking at. It looks like blobs, to me. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes," Cam admits.

"Isn't it too early to tell if there is anything wrong?"

"There are too many blobs."

"Too many blobs, meaning what? It has two heads, or something?"

"Count the blobs."

Michelle carefully counts the blobs, "Ok."

"There is more than one, right?"

"Yes," Michelle agrees.

"Exactly."

"Exactly, what? I don't know what that means."

"There is only supposed to be one."

"What do you mean?" Michelle queries.

"Each blob is a separate one."

"What?" Michelle furrows her brow.

"Each blob is a baby," Cam tells her.

"And there is more than one? You're having more than one?"

"Yes," Cam says as the tears continue to stream down her face.

Michelle studies the pictures. She looks at each one of them very carefully.

"So what does this mean?" Michelle questions.

Cam says nothing.

"I think that you should go to work."

"I spend half of my day in the bathroom barfing."

"You can't just not go to work, because you're barfing."

"I can."

"You'll never go to work."

"I can't handle this."

"Did you tell Sweets, that you're pregnant?"

"Yesterday," she confirms.

"What did he say?"

"Not much," she admits.

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I was hoping to stay in bed all day, and cry."

"This is not the end of the world."

"You're not pregnant," Cam remind her.

"No, you would kill me."

"What am I going to do?"

"I can't answer that for you," Michelle answers.

Cam sits up, and looks at her daughter. "I'm not being a very good example," she realizes.

"You're scared, and emotional. Yesterday you found out that you were pregnant, and today you found out that you are pregnant with more than one baby. It's ok to be a mess. Today, you can be a mess. I'm off all day. I'll stay home, and watch lifetime movies all day long, and cry, if you want to. We can do whatever you want. Then, tomorrow, you have to put your big girl boots on, and deal with it. You have to go to work, and face the music. You have to make a decision. Ok?"

Cam nods. Michelle gets up, and grabs a tissue off of Cam's nightstand. She hands it to her. Cam dries her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You would do the same for me."

"Yes, when you're my age," Camille answers.

"You don't have to worry."

"I don't tell you enough how glad I am that you're in my life. You're the best thing, that I never knew I wanted."

"Maybe there are some other things, that you never knew you wanted, too."

"I don't want to talk about this, anymore."

"Ok," Michelle relents, "What do you want to do?"

"Go back to sleep," Cam answers.

"In your dress?"

"Why not? I might be the size of a house in the near future."

"I'll go to my room."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. You can stay."

"Have you washed your sheets lately?"

Cam chucks a pillow at her. -

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrive at their crime scene. He finds several of the squints there. He begins to investigate. Brennan does her preliminary exam of the body.

"Bones, where is Cam?" Seeley questions as he watches her.

"She took a personal day," Temperance answers.

"For what?"

"It is a personal day. She didn't specify what for," Temperance replies.

"That's weird."

"Why is it weird? Maybe she had something to do, today," Brennan suggests.

"Yeah, but she was really weird yesterday."

"I didn't notice."

"You never notice things like that."

"I do, on occasion."

"I think there is something going on between her and Sweets?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something."

"What makes you think that."

"Both of them are acting weird."

"Maybe they're not acting weird at all, maybe your view is skewed."

"Thank you doctor Phil," he rolls his eyes, and walks away. -

* * *

That evening Cam, and Michelle are sitting on the couch, in the living room, watching a lifetime movie. They're both in their pajamas even though it's barely after five o'clock. Michelle snacks on microwave popcorn, while Cam tries her best not to vomit. The doorbell rings, and Michelle looks at Cam.

"We're not home, are we?" Michelle questions.

Cam shakes her head. The doorbell rings again.

"Cam, I know that you're in there. Your car is in the driveway," a familiar voice says.

"I knew I should have put it in the garage," Cam comments, vacating her seat. She tosses her fleece blanket at Michelle, and heads for the door.

She unlocks the door, and opens it. She folds her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here, Sweets?"

"I just came to check on you," he admits.

"Why?"

"You weren't at work today. I was worried."

"I am fine."

"I just thought maybe..."

"I told you that I would keep you updated. There is nothing to update you on," she tells him.

"That's not entirely true," Michelle reminds her, from across the room.


	5. Playing It Safe

"What's she talking about? Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows."

"What is she talking about?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh?"

"An ultrasound," she adds.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" Camille questions.

"The look on your face."

"There is nothing wrong," she tells him.

"Then what is Michelle talking about?"

Cam looks at him, and his sweet, innocent, young face. She takes a deep breath.

"Do you really want to know?"

He nods.

"I am pregnant..."

He cuts her off, "I know that. You told me that."

"And the ultrasound today, confirmed that I am pregnant with more than one baby."

"More than one? What? Are you sure?" he feels the panic sink in.

"I am certain."

"Oh, wow. So, what are you going to do, now?"

"I'll let you know, when I know. I haven't decided yet."

"Ok."

"Sweets, why don't we step outside, for a minute?" she suggests.

He nods. They step outside onto the front step. She closes the door behind her. He doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sweets, I don't know what I want to do yet."

"That's fine."

"And I can see that this is really overwhelming for you.""I am sure that you're more overwhelmed than I am. You are the one who is actually pregnant."

"What I'm saying is, what happened was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen. We were both... using poor judgment. You're young, and you've got your whole life in front of you. I don't expect anything from you. No matter what I decide, I am not going to hold you accountable. I don't expect you to want this, I don't even know that I do."

"I see."

"You don't have to do anything. Ok? You don't have to worry about me. I'll figure this out, either way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Ok," he turns to leave. She goes back inside, locking the door behind her.

She stops in the bathroom to throw up. After a thorough round of oral care she returns to her seat on the couch. Michelle hands her the blanket.

"What?" Camille questions, without looking at her.

"Can I say something, without you being mad?"

"I can't make any promises," Cam admits.

"You're an adult, and you can make whatever decision you want."

"But?"

"And, I will support you, in whatever you do."

"You sound like the mother in this situation," Cam points out.

"Just listen," Michelle insists.

"Ok," she nods.

"I think that you already know what you're going to do."

"You would be wrong."

"So, I'm going to tell you..."

"What I should do?" Cam quizzes.

"What I think."

"I see."

"I think you should do it. You should have them. Most people don't regret things that they've done, they regret things that they haven't done. I know that you're over thirty five, and that there are things that could go wrong. There are lots of things that could go wrong, no matter how old you were."

"What is your point, Michelle?"

"When are you going to get this opportunity again? If you wait for the perfect guy, and the perfect time, you'll never be ready."

"I know."

"But either way, you still have to go to work tomorrow."

"So do you."

"I am not the one who called in sick," Michelle adds.

"You're also not the one who spends half of her day in the bathroom puking."

* * *

Booth enters the diner, to get his take out order, and finds Sweets sitting alone, with a burger and fries. He takes a seat across the table from him.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look pretty glum," Booth points out.

"I'm fine."

"What's on your mind, Sweets?"

"Don't try to shrink a shrink," Lance warns.

"It's an innocent question."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that. Anything in particular?"

"I screwed up," he admits.

"With Daisy?" Seeley assumes.

"No," he shakes his head.

"With who?"

"I screwed up my life," Sweets clarifies.

"Why do you think that?"

"I thought that things would be different, that I would be farther, by now."

"How so?"

"I thought that I would be married, with a kid, living in the suburbs."

"You're still young, and you are afraid of commitment."

"In reality, but in theory, I'm not."

"It's the reality that counts."

"The reality is, I think that I've ruined a friendship."

"With who?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. Why do you think that?"

"You know that moment, when you have the option to say the right thing, and do the right thing, but you don't?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"And you chose the wrong thing?"

"You can't take it back."

"Exactly. No matter how much you want to."


	6. Lying, and Confessing

Two weeks later things between Cam, and Sweets are still tense. It's late one evening, and she's getting ready to leave the office. He knocks on her door, as she's packing up.

"Can I come in?" he questions from the door way.

"Sure," she nods.

He closes the door behind him.

"I was just wondering, if you had made a decision," he admits.

She puts her bag on her desk. She looks at him, and nods.

"And?" he questions.

"I should have told you sooner," she answers.

"Told me what?"

"I'm not..." she trails off, and breaks eye contact.

"Oh."

"You don't have to worry about it, anymore."

"Ok," he nods, and leaves the room.

* * *

When she gets home, the lights are all off. She locks the door behind her. She tiptoes to the first room on the right. She pushes the door open, and stands in the doorway. The moonlight coming in from the window lights the room, some. She watches, as Michelle sleeps.

"It's creepy to watch people in their sleep," a voice tells her. The lamp flips on, and Michelle looks at her.

"I just wanted to check, and make sure that you were home."

"I am. You were at work late."

"We didn't finish."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You usually don't come in my room."

"I try to avoid conflict."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I don't see all the dirty laundry on the floor, I can't argue with you about it."

"Oh."

"I should go to bed."

"Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"What would make you say that?"

"The look on your face."

"I talked to Sweets today."

"And? How did he take it?"

"He didn't say a whole lot."

"Did you really tell him?"

"I..."

"You what?"

"I started to, but I couldn't."

"So he doesn't know?"

"He thinks that..." she trails off.

"That, what?"

"That I'm not pregnant anymore."

"You lied to him?"

"No, I just couldn't tell him the truth."

"You have to tell him. He's going to find out. You work with him, every day. You can't hide it from him. He's going to realize that you're still pregnant, eventually. Why didn't you tell him?"

"He's still a kid. He can barely grow facial hair. I am not going to ruin his life. He's not ready to have even one child, let alone two."

"It takes two," Michelle reminds her.

"Accidents happen."

"And both parties are responsible, when they do."

* * *

The next several weeks fly by, due to a heavy case load, and incessant bouts of nausea, and vomiting. Cam is there late, working. She puts her DNA samples in the computer to run them against the database. She wanders out of her office, down the hall, to one of the bone rooms, to see if Brennan is still there. She stops in the doorway, and finds that Dr. Brennan is still examining the remains.

"Where is Mr. Bray?"

"I sent him home. There is something I want to show you, close the door."

Camille doesn't question her. She closes the door, and walks over to the table. Temperance puts the bone she's looking at up on the screen, so Cam can see it better.

"The bone indicates that our victim had given birth, at some time."

"There weren't any records to that effect," Camille reminds her, "It is possible that the pelvis doesn't belong to this victim? Her body was sliced into pieces."

"I suppose that it is. I will get some bone marrow samples for you, so that you can compare the DNA."

"Why did you need me to close the door for that?" Cam questions.

"I didn't," Dr. Brennan answers, putting the pelvis back on the table. She peels her gloves off, and tosses them in the trash. She turns, to look at Cam.

"What?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Why have you been wearing your lab coat so much, lately?"

"It's been cold."

"Outside," Temperance points out, "It's rather warm in the building."

"I just feel like wearing it."

"Is that your regular lab coat?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's not monogrammed."

"I got a new one," she admits.

"A bigger one?"

"I don't really know where this conversation is going, but..."

"How long are you going to wait?"

"Wait? For what?"

"To make a formal announcement."

"About what?"

"Cam, I am a forensic anthropologist. It is my job to study bones."

"I know that. That is why you work here."

"Do you know what your bones are telling me?"

"That I work too much?" Cam answers.

"That you're pregnant."

Cam looks away, without saying anything.

"About twelve weeks?" Temperance surmises.

Cam nods.

"I won't tell anyone," Temperance vows.

"I have to, eventually, I know that. I'm just not ready yet."

"I've known for weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Since you threw up in a planter, across the street from a crime scene, about a month ago," Temperance clarifies.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think that you wanted me to know."

"Not really," she admits, "It's pretty hard to keep it a secret, as much as I puke."

"You've been pretty sick?"

"Miserably so. I think it's part of the reason I've been able to keep it a secret this long. I have been so sick that I haven't gained any weight. I should be showing, but... I can't eat as much as I've been puking."

"Have you tried anything?"

"I have tried every herbal remedy known to man, and nothing works. I'm not entirely surprised. The nausea it pretty bad, without the headaches. The headaches make everything worse. Of course I can't control the fact that I've got a double dose of hormones making me sick."


	7. And Then There Were

She enters the room, and places the travel mug on the bedside stand. She walks across the room, and pulls the curtain open.

"Rise, and shine," she insists, cheerfully.

"Go, away," the teenager replies.

"I thought that you were coming with me," Cam reminds her.

Michelle puts the pillow over her head. Cam takes a seat on her bed. She pulls the pillow out from under her arm.

"Come on, I made you coffee."

Michelle looks at her. "I want to sleep. What time is it?"

"Fifteen till six."

"Why are you getting me up this early?"

"My appointment is at six thirty. I let you sleep as long as I could."

"Why do you want me to go, anyway?"

"You told me that you wanted to."

"You're afraid to go alone, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid."

"You're afraid that there is something wrong with them."

"It doesn't matter if there is."

Michelle looks at Cam. She looks exhausted. She has dark circles under her eyes, and she's paler than ever. Beyond that, she has a look of fear, and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm wearing sweats."

"That's fine. You can come home and go back to bed, as soon as we're done, if you want."

"So this is only the second time that you've seen them?"

"It was the soonest that I could get in for another appointment."

"You did cancel like half a dozen times."

"Seven, but whose counting?"

"Give me five minutes."

"Ok," Cam agrees.

* * *

By six fifteen she's waiting in an exam room, wearing a paper gown. Michelle sits next to her. Cam stares at her blackberry.

"Put the phone away," Michelle tells her, reaching for it.

Cam hands it to her. Michelle tosses it in Cam's purse.

"Are you nervous?" Michelle asks.

"A little."

"You need to eat more," Michelle tells her.

Cam looks down at her stomach, it's not much different than usual. It's still relatively flat.

"Shouldn't you be showing by now? You're..."

"Fifteen weeks," Cam answers.

"You should be the size of a small house," Michelle jokes.

"How could I gain any weight? I puke all day long."

There is a knock on the door. The technician comes in. She chats with Cam for a few moments, and then squirts gel on her stomach. It doesn't take her long to find what she's looking for. She zeroes in on one of the baby's rather quickly.

"There is baby A," the technician points out.

Michelle watches the screen closely. Cam says nothing, she studies the baby, trying to makes sure that all of the parts are present, and accounted for.

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"I haven't decided yet," she admits.

"Ok. I can put the gender in a sealed envelope for you, that way if you decide you want to know, you can find out."

"Ok."

The technician moves the probe. She smiles.

"There is baby B," she points.

Michelle tilts her head, and looks at Cam.

"What?" Cam questions.

Michelle points at the screen, and looks at the technician.

"What is that?" Michelle asks.

The technician furrows her brow. Cam's heart drops into her stomach. The technician moves the probe, trying to manipulate baby B to move. She moves to a different spot.

She looks at Cam, but says nothing. Cam locks eyes with her.

"What is it? What's wrong? What did she see?"

"There is nothing wrong," she answers.

"Then why do you have that look on your face?" Cam questions.

"Let me just double check," she responds.

"Double check what?" Cam wonders.

The technician returns to the first baby, she labels it baby A. She moves to the second baby, labeling it baby B. This time baby B is squirming around.

Cam looks at the screen. She watches the squirming baby. Baby B's arm moves. She puts her hands on the sides of her face. That's when Cam see's what Michelle has seen.

The technician moves the probe, and then types something on the screen. Cam looks at the screen in disbelief. She looks at Michelle, and then at the technician.

"C?" Camille furrows her brow. "Are you sure about that? It just looks like a shadow," she tries to reason.

Michelle looks at her, "It's in your uterus. There's no light in there. It's not a shadow."

The technician adjusts some settings on the monitor, and moves the probe slightly, so that Cam can see a better picture. She looks at the images labeled baby B, and baby C. They are in very similar positions. The only exception being that one has hands on it's face, and the others rest on it's chest.

"You're kidding me, right?" Camille insists.

"Nope. There are definitely three of them," the technician confirms.

Cam leaves the office with her pictures. She drops Michelle off at home, and numbly drives to her scheduled appointment with her OB/GYN. She feels numb, as she sits in the waiting room. The nurse takes her to an exam room, after doing vital signs, and taking her weight. She's on the verge of tears, when the doctor walks into the room.

He smiles at her, as he closes the door behind himself, "How are you doing, Dr. Saroyan?"

"I have been better," she admits.

He reaches for her chart, which sits on the counter.

"The nausea is still a problem?"

She holds out her ultrasound pictures, to him.

He takes them from her, but doesn't look at them, waiting for her to respond to his question about nausea.

"There are three of them," she answers.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at the pictures," she answers.


	8. The Tell

He studies the pictures closely.

"I see that. That is a surprise. It does, however make your high risk pregnancy even more high risk."

"Splendid," she sighs.

He flips through her chart. "Cam, you still haven't gained any weight. In fact you're still losing weight. At fifteen weeks I would expect to see some weight gain. The fact that you're pregnant with three babies concerns me even more. I am going to do some measurements, ok?"

She just nods. He does his exam, quickly. After he's finished he looks at her.

"I am going to have you admitted to the hospital. You're measuring two weeks behind. With multiple babies you should be measuring at least fifteen weeks. At this point we have to address the excessive vomiting. I feel confident in saying that we've moved past morning sickness at this stage in the pregnancy. What you're experiencing is hyperemesis gravidarum. I want you to get IV hydration, and some anti-emetics. You have to start gaining weight."

"If it doesn't work?"

"We're looking at an extended hospital stay, and possible bed rest."

* * *

Thursday she finally makes it in to work. She's just sat down at her desk, when there is a knock on the door. She looks up, and finds Angela standing in the doorway.

"Did you have a nice five day weekend?"

"I wouldn't call it nice, Angela. I was miserable."

"You've been sick a lot lately, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're never sick."

"I'll be ok. I'm feeling better, now."

"You look like crap."

"Thank you. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I assure you I will be fine."

Angela walks over to the door, and closes it. Cam looks at her questioningly.

"Have you been talking to Dr. Brennan?" Cam inquires.

"No, why?"

"No reason. Is there something that you need to discuss with me?"

"Yes," Angela confirms.

"And what would that be?"

"You're hiding something."

"Everyone is."

"And I am pretty certain that I know what it is."

"You probably do."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I am not sure that is any of your business."

"So, yes?"

"I would prefer to keep it a secret, for now."

"Ok," Angela nods.

"Is that all?"

"Why don't know want anyone to know."

"Because it's personal."

"And were are all always so professional that we never even discuss our personal lives here at work," Angela responds.

"I am just not ready to share yet."

"Can I ask one more question."

"I find that I have never been able to prevent you from asking questions."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know," she replies.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't remember?"

"I used an anonymous donor," she lies.

"Oh. I didn't know that you were thinking about that."

"I decided that the clock was ticking..."

"And Mr. Right is hard to find?"

"I decided that I would try it once, and if it didn't work, I would chalk it up as a loss, and move on."

"It worked?"

"I didn't think that it was, so I was caught a little bit off guard."

"Let me know, if you need anything."

* * *

When she gets home, she finds Michelle sitting on the couch, watching TV. She kicks off her shoes, and collapses next to her. Michelle hands her a blanket.

"Rough day?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Are you feeling any better yet?"

"I don't know."

"I have something to tell you," Michelle begins.

"If this is where you tell me that you're pregnant, I..."

"No," she shakes her head, "I peeked."

"Peeked, at what?"

"In the envelope."

"I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm hungry," she answers.

"What? You haven't been hungry in months. What do you want?"

"I don't care. I am sure that it will just come right back up."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm too tired to dissuade you."

"When are you going to tell Sweets?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're still pregnant?"

"I'm not," Camille admits.

"So you're just going to let him figure it out on his own?"

"I am not going to tell him," she answers.

"Are you going to hide from him for the next several months, then?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Because I'm not sure how much longer you're going to be able to hide it. It's only a matter of time before it pops."

Camille shoots her a look.

"Ok, maybe pops was a poor choice of words. You know what I mean though."

"I haven't spent much time thinking about it."

"And after you have them, then what? Are you just going to pretend to be on extended vacation?"

"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought."

"What have you been thinking about, then?"


	9. In A Drawer

"Where am I going to put three babies, in a two bedroom house? How am I going to feed three babies at one time. Do you know how long it's been since I've held a newborn? How am I supposed to hold three of them? How am I going to make time to do it all? Feed them, and change them, and bathe them, and start all over again. I'm only one person. I..."

"I'll help you."

"Where are we going to put them?"

"We can do what they did on little house on the prairie, we'll just stick them in a drawer."

"Michelle, we don't have any empty drawers. We don't have any extra space."

"A box, in the closet?"

"Our closets are full."

"That is your fault," Michelle tells her.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I have to work, to pay for all of the things that they're going to need, and hire a nanny, and buy a new house. I am already exhausted, and they're not even here yet. I'm too old for this. What if there is something wrong with one of them?" she rambles.

"Take a deep breath. I'll make you something to eat, and we can talk."

"Talk? About what? There is no solution."

"You have to tell Sweets," Michelle insists.

"Tell him what? Oh, by the way, I'm still pregnant, and it's even worse than I previously thought? I'm having not just one baby, or even two, but three? He's just a kid."

* * *

He sits in his office, it's late, he doesn't want to go home. There is a knock on the door. He looks at the clock, everyone should be gone, by now.

"Come in," he says, against his better judgment.

"Sweets, it's late. You should go home."

"Booth, what are you still doing here?"

"I was finishing up some paperwork, so I could have some time off tomorrow. I wanted to spend the day with Parker and Christine."

"You're a good father."

"Sweets, what's got you so down in the dumps lately?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Are you still upset about what happened between you, and Daisy?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I've moved on from that."

"So what's the problem?"

"My life is a mess."

"Sweets we all go through rough patches."

"I screwed up."

"We all screw up sometimes."

"I did something stupid, and I burnt a bridge that I didn't mean to."

"We're not talking about Daisy, are we?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"This is about you, and Camille isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"There has been a weird vibe between the two of you, lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sweets don't lie to me."

He swallows hard, and looks at Booth, "I had to opportunity to say something to her, that would make a difference, and I didn't."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I think that she's just going through a rough time right now. She's sorting through some personal issues."

"You can't fix everybody."

"I think that I could have made an impact on her. I think I could have helped her."

"So what's stopping you?"

"It's too late now."

Booth shakes his head, "It's never too late."

"Yes it is."

"What happened between the two of you, exactly?"

"Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding. She said some things, and I didn't say anything, and... I should have."

"So say them now."

"It's too late."

"But maybe it will still mean something."

"I wouldn't even know where to start?"

"At the beginning," Booth suggests.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since she's been in the hospital, and she's starting to feel better with the help of Michelle, and an anti-emetic. She's starting to gain back some of the weight that she's lost. Her stomach is beginning to expand. Her pale color is starting to disappear.

She lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, in the dark. Her hand rests on her stomach. She feels movement. She doesn't move her palm, as they dance beneath it. Her head rests on her pillow, but her mind wanders.

Three babies. Three mouths to feed. Three times as many diapers. Three times everything. All she wanted was for them to be healthy. She tries to hold back the tears, but she feels overwhelmed, all of the time. She feels exhausted, unsure, and afraid. The tears come, against her will. She knows that this is supposed to be a blessing, but she feels like it's a burden. She knows God isn't supposed to give more than we can handle, but she can't help feeling overwhelmed. She exhales. Her hand remains unmoved.

"It's time for me to go to sleep, can you save you tap dancing for the morning?" she begs.

She rolls over, and turns on the lamp. She crawls out of bed, and heads for the door. She goes into the living room. She tiptoes around the couch, to the other side of the house. She stops, when she reaches Michelle's door. She's relieved when she sees that the light is still on.

She knocks gently, "Can I come in?"

"Why aren't you sleeping, it's early?" Michelle asks, as Cam pushes the door open.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"There are three babies who are dancing in my uterus."

"Oh. Do you need something?"

"Where is the envelope."

"What envelope?"

"The one with the gender in it."

"I'm not sure where I put it. I think that it's on the desk, somewhere."

Cam looks over at the desk. It's a mess, there are papers everywhere.

"What do you want it for?"

"I want to know," Cam admits.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.


	10. Spanx For The Lies

He slips into her office, and closes the door. She's consumed by her examination of stomach contents. He clears his throat. She turns, and looks at him.

"Can I help you, Sweets?"

"Do you want to get lunch?"

"I am in the middle of figuring out the victim's last lunch."

"I was hoping that we could talk."

"Give me ten minutes to finish, ok?"

"Ok," he nods.

"I'll meet you at the diner," she adds.

"Ok," he nods.

* * *

He's sitting at the table, looking out the window, when she comes in. He looks up, when he sees her coming through the door. It's been three weeks since he's had his heart to heart with agent Booth.

"I don't really know that this is the appropriate place to talk," Sweets begins.

"I don't think that there is really anything to talk about."

"There is, and I don't think that this is the place to do it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"It's not about what I want you to say," he answers. "It's what I want to say."

"Ok," she nods.

* * *

When she gets home she kicks out of her high heels. Michelle is sitting in the kitchen snacking on an apple, and reading a magazine.

"Help, please," Cam insists.

Michelle turns, and looks at her. She notices how uncomfortable she looks. Camille turns around. Michelle unzips her dress.

"I told you not to wear the spanx."

"Can't talk," Cam answers, leaving the room.

When she reaches her bedroom she sheds her dress, and peels off her spanx. She pulls on t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. She comes out of her room, and returns to the kitchen.

"You need new clothes," Michelle informs her.

"These are new," Cam tells her.

"A t-shirt, and pair of sweatpants?"

"No one is here to see, but you."

"You bought that t-shirt last week, and it's already too tight."

Cam looks at the form fitting t-shirt. It accentuates her muscular arms. However, on the other hand it highlights her increasing bust size, and round, protruding stomach.

"I can only imagine what my uterus looks like."

"Why do you always go there?"

"I'm a doctor."

"You bring your uterus up at least once a conversation."

"There are three human beings inside of it. Not one, or two, but three of them."

"Have they been moving a lot?"

"These two are pretty calm, most of the time. They seem to be awake when I'm at work."

"And the other one?"

"Is awake most of the night."

"What are you going to do, if they're all boys?"

"Cry," Cam guesses.

"But, seriously?"

"It will be alright."

"You don't want a little girl, even just a little bit?"

Cam smiles, "I already have a little girl."

"I'm not little, anymore."

"You'll always be my little girl."

"All those hormones make you sappy."

"In my mind you'll always be six."

"In my mind you'll always be five months pregnant with triplets, trying to hide it in spanx. I think that it's time you stop hiding it. It's exhausting."

"I'm not ready."

"When are you going to be ready? When you're in the delivery room?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You're so stubborn."

"I am not."

"We're moving in a week, you're five months pregnant, and you refuse to hire movers."

"That's what you're for," Camille jokes.

"Really?" Michelle scowls.

"I will have you know that I hired movers this morning."

"Great. Did you pick out a color for the nursery?"

"Blue."

"You don't know what baby A is."

"I know that I am having two boys, so it's going to be blue."

"And baby A doesn't get a choice?"

"Baby A refused once again to reveal his, or her gender, so it gets no choice on the color palate."

There is a knock on the door. Cam looks at Michelle.

"Whose here?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I ordered pizza."

"Oh."

Cam makes her way to the door. She opens it, without looking out the peephole. She pulls the door open, and finds that it's not the pizza delivery man standing on the other side. The party on the other side says nothing.

"Well, this is awkward," Camille admits.

He just looks at her, in disbelief. He stares at her stomach. His eyes flit to her face.

"You lied to me?" is the only thing he can think.

"Sweets, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You made me think that you had an abortion," he reminds her.

"I never said that, you just assumed it."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to know the truth."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"After my doctor's appointment, I realized that the date was wrong."

"Meaning, what?"

"They're not yours."

"What?"

"I never should have told you that they were."

"Whose are they?"

"It doesn't matter, they're not yours," she answers.

"I can't believe this."


	11. Failure

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?"

"I didn't know how to."

"I should go," Lance turns to leave. Camille doesn't argue. Before she can close the door her pizza has arrived. She tips the driver, and closes the door, as she steps back into the house. Michelle shakes her head, and looks at her, in disappointment.

"What?"

"Why can't you just tell him the truth? Would it kill you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know they belong to him. Why would you lie to him?"

"Michelle, one day you will be a mother, and you'll understand."

"Really? I'll understand why you can't just admit that you're afraid of how this is all going to work out? I will understand why you can't just tell him that you think that he's not ready to be a father, and that's why you lied to him? I don't think that I am ever going to understand that, and I don't think that they will either. You are having three babies. Three! They need their father just as much as they need you. How are you going to explain to three kids why they don't have a dad?" Michelle storms out of the room. When she reaches her bedroom she slams the door. Cam follows her.

"Michelle!"

"Go away!" Michelle insists, from the other side.

Cam walks away, trying to give her time to cool off. She sinks into a seat on the couch, as she waits. She doesn't flip on the TV. She puts her head in her hands. The floodgates open, and she's unable to control the tears. Michelle hears her crying. She opens the door. She looks at her, and asks, "Why are you crying?" from her doorway.

"Don't worry about it," Cam tells her.

Michelle leaves the doorway, and makes her way to the couch. She takes a seat next to Camille.

"Tell me."

"Michelle, I'm the mother. You don't have to take care of me."

"You're overwhelmed, I would be too."

"How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to be responsible for three babies? How am I supposed to be their mother, when I am already a failure."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a failure as a mother," Camille sobs.

Michelle hugs her, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know that I am."

"Why would you say that?"

"I left you. I should have stayed, because you needed me, all of those years ago, and I didn't. And when I got the second chance, to be your mother, I should have done better. I should have done a better job at guiding you, and teaching you. I shouldn't have been so self-centered. I'm sorry that I haven't been the mother you needed. I am sorry that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"I think that we're doing ok."

"Don't try to cheer me up, by lying."

"My mother died, my father died, and I had no one. You took in a teenager, when no one else would have. I could have fallen apart when my dad died, but I didn't, because I had you. You were there for me. You let me be my own person, and make my own decisions. I am sorry that I don't tell you enough, how much you mean to me. I'm glad that I have you. I'm glad to have you as my mom."

Cam looks at her, but says nothing.

"I mean it," Michelle tells her, handing her a tissue.

"You do?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

"I still don't know how I'm going to do this."

"We'll figure it out, but in the mean time, I got you something."

"A straight jacket, and a pink slip?" Cam jokes.

Michelle leaves the room briefly. She goes into her bedroom, and returns with bags.

"What did you do?"

"Contributed to our hoarding," she admits.

"What's in here?"

Michelle points to the first bag, "That is something you actually need."

Cam sticks her hand in the bag. She pulls out a tube. She looks at Michelle, and smiles, "Stretch mark cream, thanks. You're so thoughtful."

"You don't say that like you mean it."

"What's the point in using stretch mark cream? I am ninety-nine percent sure I'll have to have a c-section. After a c-section scar, stretch marks, and three screaming kids, I am pretty sure no man is going to be coming near me."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"What's in that bag?"

Michelle pulls out a dress.

"Why did you buy me a dress?"

"Because I am sick of you trying to suck your pregnant belly into the ones you already have. The spanx have to go. You need to stop hiding."

"I can try."

"You know, we're getting ready to move. Now is not the time to be shopping."

"I only have one more thing."

"Ok," Cam nods.

Michelle hands her the third, and final bag. She pulls out the tissue paper, and places it on the coffee table. She reaches inside, and pulls out the contents. Cam stares at the dinosaur sleepers.

"I got three boy sleepers, because we don't know what baby A is, and if it's a girl, you can make her wear dinosaurs. Or, you can have an extra for when one of them pees on you. Or, maybe baby A is a boy too."

"Thank you."

"So are you going to tell Sweets the truth?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell your co-workers that you're pregnant?"

"Angela, and Dr. Brennan already know."

"Angela hasn't told anyone?"

"Hodgins probably knows, since I told Angela, but he hasn't said anything."

"And Booth?"

"No, Temperance wouldn't tell him. If he knew, he would let me know that he knew."

"You need to tell Sweets the truth."

"I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Time is ticking."


	12. Proof

She scurries into her office, and takes off her jacket. It's nearly April, she's twenty weeks along, and she has failed to share her news with the majority of her staff. She looks at the bump that is now too obvious to deny. She takes a look at her feet. She can still see them past her bump. She knows that she's going to regret her heels before the day is over, but she refuses to give them up, yet. She is beginning to have second thoughts, when her phone rings. She answers it, and then exits her office. She makes her way to Dr. Brennan's office. She knocks on the door.

Dr. Brennan looks up from her computer, and motions her to come in. Cam pushes the door open. She stays in the doorway.

"Are you ready to roll? They found a body..."

"Yep," Dr. Brennan nods, knowing where this conversation is going.

Cam turns to leave.

"Wait, I have something for you," she adds.

She turns, and finds Temperance coming towards her, with her bag over her shoulder. She holds out a neatly folded jumpsuit. It's the standard issue, navy blue, Jeffersonian jumpsuit.

"What's this for?" Cam asks.

"You haven't been wearing yours lately, and I thought it might be because," Temperance trails off, as her eyes float to Cams stomach.

"Oh."

"This was one of the ones I wore when I was pregnant. I don't need it anymore, I thought that you could use it."

"Thank you."

The crime scene is a bloodbath set to the scene of an alley, with a row of dumpsters. Cam watches in horror as Temperance hoists herself into the dumpster. Booth helps her into the dumpster. He turns to Camille, who is standing next to him.

"You want a boost?"

She scowls, "I am not getting in there," she answers.

"Since when are you squeamish?"

"I'm not," she replies.

"You're too good to dive into a bin of trash?"

She covers her hand with her mouth, and swallows hard.

"You ok?"

"I am just going to step over there," she answers, heading towards the crime scene tape. He follows behind her. She ducks under the crime scene tape. She takes a few steps down the sidewalk. She stops, in front of Hodgins, who is standing next to the truck gathering his supplies. She lurches forward, and nearly hits him with vomit. Without a word Hodgins grabs a bottle of mouthwash out of his kit, and hands it to her. She looks up at him, questioningly.

"Angela told me," he answers, dodging her emesis, and heading towards the crime scene. She swishes, and spits. She feels eyes on her. She turns, and finds Booth staring at her.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. I am just really sensitive to smell, these days," she admits.

"These days? When Bones was pregnant, she couldn't stand the smell of dirty socks, from three rooms away. Are you..." he trails off, "You're not, are you?"

She cups her hands around the bottom of her stomach, causing her jumpsuit to become more form fitting.

"I am," she reveals.

"You're pregnant? Since when?"

"For months," she answers, vaguely.

"Like six?" he guesses.

"Close enough."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to be sure that everything was ok."

"Who is the father?"

"Nobody you know," she answers.

"So this is why you bought a new house? Didn't your old house have three bedrooms?"

"The third bedroom was used an office, and storage, and was too small. I needed more room, anyway."

"How much room does one baby need?"

"I don't know, but three babies take up a lot of room."

"Three? What are you talking about?"

"I'm having three."

"Three? There is no way you're having three babies."

"I, much to my chagrin, am, most definitely having three."

"Wow."

* * *

Booth heads to the diner, for lunch. Brennan is too busy to join him, so he goes solo. He finds Sweets already there, at a table, eating alone. He takes a seat across the table from him.

"I just found out the craziest thing today," Booth begins the conversation.

"And, what's that?"

"Cam is pregnant. She's having triplets. Can you believe that?"

"I know."

"You know? What are you talking about? Did you hear what I said? You seem kind of zoned out."

"I heard you. I know that Cam is pregnant."

"You do? How long have you known?"

"Longer than doctor Brennan."

"How long has she known? She never told me."

"Cam asked her not to tell anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything."

"Why didn't you tell me that Cam was pregnant?"

"It wasn't my news to share. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Cam is my friend. What I'm not understanding is your attitude."

"You don't have to understand it."

"What's going on with you, lately? You've been in such a funk."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's hypocritical, don't you think?"

"What?"

"The psychologist who doesn't want to talk. Sweets we've been co-workers for years, but beyond that we're friends. You took a bath in my bathtub. Talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"So you're just going to bury it, instead? Come on, what's going on with you?"

"I..." he sighs, and shakes his head.

"What?"

"I slept with Cam."

"What? When?"

"A while ago."

"How long ago?"

"Months ago."

"Are you..."

"She told me that I'm not."

"Oh."

"But, I don't know if I believe her. I don't know if I can believe her."

"Why not?"

"Why would she want to have a baby with me? I am immature, and..."

"You're a good guy."

"But she doesn't think that I would make a good father. She doesn't think that I want to be a father."

"Have you tried to prove her otherwise?"


	13. Challenges

She's sitting in her bed, reading, by the light of the lamp on her bedside table. She thumbs through the baby name book. She tosses it aside, too distracted too read.

* * *

_She's in her office, when he knocks. She looks up, and smiles. He closes the door. But he doesn't smile._

_"Arastoo."_

_"Cam, there is something that I want to discuss with you."_

_"What's for dinner," she hopes._

_"Something a little bit more serious than that."_

_"Ok," she nods._

_"I got a call earlier this afternoon."_

_"About what?"_

_"A job offer."_

_"That's great."_

_"It's just temporary. For about six months."_

_"Still, that is wonderful."_

_"It's a great opportunity. A higher position, and more money."_

_"Take it."_

_"But, it's in Boston."_

_"Boston?"_

_"I don't want to leave, now. We have something amazing."_

_"I would never ask you to choose me over the career that you love."_

_"I want to be with you."_

_"You should go. You'll regret it, if you don't."_

_"I don't want to ask you to wait."_

_"Ok," she nods._

_"Ok? You're just going to give up, so easily?"_

_"No," she shakes her head, "I love you, I want you to be happy. You should go."_

_"What about us?"_

_"Take six months to do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back. If in that time you want to see someone else, that's up to you."_

_"You are truly amazing."_

* * *

She flips off the light, and rolls her heavily pregnant body onto her side. Sleep eventually envelopes her. When she wakes she tangled in her covers. She's sweaty, and exhausted from a night full of disheartening dreams.

She's just arrived at work. She makes her way into her office, and takes a seat. She closes her eyes, for a moment, trying to clear her head. She doesn't hear the footsteps approaching her office. When she opens her eyes, she turns around, and finds that the door to her office is closed. She finds Arastoo standing in front of her, with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she inquires.

"I work here."

"You're supposed to be in Boston."

"It's been six months," he reminds her.

"Wow, I didn't realize."

"I haven't heard from you, in a while, I was getting worried. Are you ok?"

"I am. How have you been?"

"Fine, but I have really missed you. You haven't been returning my phone calls."

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy."

"I was worried that you had moved on."

She looks at him, feeling guilty. She hides behind her desk.

"Arastoo, there is something that you should know," she begins, pushing her chair away from her desk. She slowly rises.

He stares at her, in disbelief, "When did that happen?"

"A while ago."

"You are..."

"Huge, I know."

"You look..."

She cuts him off, "Like I'm fifteen months pregnant? I am fully aware."

"How far along are you?"

She doesn't answer, her glance falls to the floor.

"Cam?"

"Arastoo," she points to her chair, "have a seat."

He doesn't argue.

"First of all I want to say, that I don't expect anything from you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Let me finish, please. This is hard enough for me, as it is."

"Cam, what are you talking about?"

"This is great. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this sooner?"

"Because it's not great. Arastoo, when you left..." she pauses to find the right words to say, "I was devastated. I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" his heart sinks.

"I was lonely. I felt like I had been emotionally sucker-punched."

"What are you saying?"

"I slept with someone else."

"You are with someone else?" he questions.

She shakes her head, "No. I'm not with anyone else. It happened once. I had far too much to drink. There is no excuse for it. I am truly sorry."

"It isn't my baby?"

"No, I don't think that they're yours."

"They? There is more than one of them?"

"There are three of them," she replies.

"How far along are you?"

"About twenty three weeks."

"It happened a week after I left? Are you sure that they're not mine?"

"I am fairly certain. You can I were always extremely cautious."

"Cam..."

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I know that you don't want anything to do with me, and that is fine. I understand. I betrayed your trust."

"I didn't ask you to remain faithful. I didn't expect you to spend six months alone."

"That isn't an excuse."

"I want to be with you."

"What?!"

"I want a DNA test."

"What?"

"I want to have a life with you. I want to find out if they're mine. Even if they're not, I want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

She shakes her head, "I can't. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I want to."


	14. Just Doesn't Make Sense

She stares at the man, in her bed. She rolls to the other side, and then sits up. She quietly climbs out of bed. He doesn't stir. She makes her way to the bathroom. When she finishes, she doesn't return to bed. She heads down the hallway. She peeks in, on the room, with the door cracked. Michelle is sound asleep. Who wouldn't be, at three o'clock in the morning? She continues down the hallway. She stops in front of another room. She pushes the door open, and flips on the light. She stares at the empty room, with white walls. It's a large room.

The room, that has been designated as the nursery, along with the smaller room, next door to it. She looks around at the empty room. In a few short months it would be painted, and filled with baby items. It would be filled, with babies. Babies, who were hers. She lowers herself to the floor. She leans against the wall. She rubs her round stomach. It hits her, for the first time. For the first time, in all of these months, she finally admits it to herself. She doesn't know who their father is.

There were two choices. One, the man that she had fallen in love with. The one who was lying, in her bed, now. He wanted to be here, with her, and live happily ever after, with their perfect little family. And, then there was the other one. The kid, who she had made a mistake with, one night. One mistake, that changed her whole life. And, when she told him, they weren't his, she felt like she was lying. Were they? She had no way of being certain.

"I can't do this," she admits, to herself, "I can't live a lie."

She finally manages to lift herself off the floor. She doesn't return to her room. Instead, she heads down the stairs. She makes herself comfortable on the couch. Hours later, when she wakes up, she finds Michelle staring at her.

"What time is it?" she blinks.

"A little after six," Michelle answers.

"What are you doing up, so early?"

"Arastoo, had to go to a crime scene."

"He woke you up?"

"Not on purpose. I just heard him in the hallway. He asked where you were."

"Oh."

"Why are you down here, on the couch?"

"It's complicated. I should get a shower, so I can go to work."

"It can wait. The dead body will still be there, when you arrive."

"Michelle, I don't want to talk about this."

"Too bad. Why are you down here, on the couch?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You were sleeping, just fine."

"I couldn't sleep, up there," she clarifies.

"With him?"

"I was lying there, in bed, with him, and my brain wouldn't stop."

"What was it saying?""It was screaming," Cam reveals.

"Ok?"

"He wants to be with me."

"So let him. He loves you."

"But I can't."

"You can't love him?"I can't love me, when I'm with him," Cam explains.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How am I supposed to have any respect for myself, if I'm with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who these babies belong to. I can't expect him to stay with me."

"He wants to."

"I don't want him to."

"He is an amazing guy. He loves you," Michelle argues.

"You're right."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't deserve him."

"You deserve to be happy," Michelle points out.

"I don't deserve him. I cheated on him. I am pregnant, and..."

"And?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, if these babies are his, or not."

"What is your heart telling you?"

"That they're not."

"Does it matter?"

"He says that it doesn't."

"You don't believe him?"

"It matters to me. Michelle, I can't live this way. I don't want them to feel like their whole life is a lie."

"They're not going to feel that way."

"You don't know that."

"Where is this coming from?" Michelle wonders.

"I don't want him. I don't want to ask someone to be here, for this. He shouldn't have to go through this. He is going to get attached to them. What if they aren't his?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"I can't be with him. I can't be with a man, who is so giving, and loving, and selfless. He will get attached, and he won't want to leave."

"Are you going to make him leave, if they aren't his? He's trying to do something noble, and you're going to ask him to leave?"

"It doesn't matter if they are his, or not," Cam answers.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be wit him."

"Are you saying that you want to be with Sweets?" Michelle furrows her brow.

"No."

"Then what are you saying, exactly?"

"I don't want to be with anyone," Cam admits

"So you're just going to do this, on your own? You want to raise three babies, by yourself? That is crazy. You have someone offering to help you. He wants to be your partner."

"And, six months ago, I would have let him."

"What's changed?"

"Me."

"You don't love him?"

"I do."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I love him, that is why, I won't let him go through this."

"Cam, that is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard."

"I need to go to work," she excuses herself, from the heated conversation.


	15. A Rock And A Hard Place

Dr. Brennan enters Camille's office. She finds Cam, pacing, the floor.

"Dr. Saroyan?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can think of several reasons."

"Please don't."

"The fact that you're pregnant, with triplets, I am sure could certainly contribute."

Cam looks down at her stomach, "The contribute to everything."

"Or the fact that," Temperance takes a step back, and closes the door, "Arastoo has returned."

"Yeah, or that."

"Or the fact that you don't know who the father is."

"I don't know if I want to know."

"Why wouldn't you want to know?"

"Because I don't deserve to know."

"Cam, come on. Why are you pacing?"

"I got the results of my amniocentesis this morning."

"And?"

"And, I am to nervous to read them."

"You have to read them."

"Will you read them to me?"

"I guess," Temperance agrees.

Cam walks over to her desk. She takes the envelope off her desk. She looks up at doctor Brennan.

"I don't want to know the sex of the other baby," she stipulates.

"You don't like surprises."

"Right now, I need something to look forward to."

"In a few months, you're going to have three babies."

"Exactly. I look like a blimp, and I still have a while to go. There are three of them. Not to mention that it is a high risk pregnancy, from the get-go. I will never make it to term."

"Not with that attitude."

"My doctor is already beginning to threaten bed rest."

"You gave up heels," Temperance notices.

"I can't fit in them. He already told me to take it easy."

"Are you going to listen?"

"What choice do I have?"

"So, do you want to know the results?"

"Yes," Cam nods, handing the envelope to Temperance.

Temperance reads the results, to herself. She looks up at Cam, with a puzzled look on her face.

"You can't tell anyone," Cam adds.

"I won't," Temperance agrees.

"What does it say?"

"You're not going to like it," Temperance admits.

"Why not?"

"Whose DNA did you have tested?"

"Arastoo."

"Oh."

"So, they're his?"

"Do you want them to be?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't know?"

"Just tell me."

Temperance freezes. She breaks eye contact. Cam picks up, on her uneasiness. She goes over to her desk. She sits down. Temperance pulls out a permanent marker, and obliterates some of the information on the paper. Once she's obliterated baby A's gender, she hands the paper to Cam.

"You should read it, for yourself."

Cam takes the paper from her. Temperance leaves the room. She closes the door behind her, allowing Cam some privacy. Cam looks at the lab report. She reads it three times. She reaches under her desk. She flips the paper shredder on. She feeds the piece of paper into it. She shakes her head, in disbelief. She takes a deep breath, but it proves futile. The tears stream down her face. Before she can regain her composure someone is knocking on her door. She swallows hard.

"Go away," she insists.

The door comes open, despite her argument. He steps inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cam, why are you crying?"

"Sweets you shouldn't be here," she argues.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lies, "it's just hormones."

"It seems like more than nothing."

"Sweets, just forget about it. Did you come here, for a reason?"

"Yes."

"Related to the case?"

"No."

"Sweets, whatever it is, it can wait."

He steps closer to her desk. Without a word, he pulls a tissue out of his pocket. She takes it from him, and waits, in silence.

"No, it can't wait. I have waited, long enough. Cam, I am not going to let this go."

"I told you, already, you're not the father."

"Can you say, with one hundred percent certainty that is the truth?"

"The truth? Sweets, you want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"The truth, is, you can't handle this. There is no way you can handle all of the responsibility that comes with this. You are young, and idealistic. You need to walk away."

"Just like that?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes. I am letting you off the hook."

"I don't want off the hook. I am a responsible adult. I want to make this right."

"Walk away."

"I can't. You're pregnant, with my babies."

"No, I am not," she argues.

"You're not, or you don't want to be?"

"I never intended on getting pregnant. That being said, if I didn't want to be pregnant, right now, I wouldn't be. I had that option."

"So why didn't you choose it? If you didn't want this, why didn't you go that route? If you didn't want all of the drama, you should have chosen differently."

"You're saying I shouldn't have chosen to have them?"

He shakes his head, "You are twisting my words. That isn't what I am saying, at all."

"Sweets, it doesn't matter," she insists.

"It doesn't matter? You're having my babies."

"They're not yours."

"What?"

"I had an amnio-centesis done. I just got the results back, this morning. They're not yours."

"I didn't give you my DNA."

"I didn't need it."

"Oh," he comments.


	16. Leave Out All The Rest

Booth sits in the diner, across the table, from Sweets. Lance spends all of lunch looking out the window. He eats, without making eye contact. He doesn't say a single word.

"Sweets?"

"Hm?" he doesn't look up.

"Why so glum?"

"I talked to Cam, this afternoon."

"What did she say?"

"They're not mine."

"Then why are you so gloomy? You should be happy. It means that you're off the hook, right?"

"What if she's lying? She's lied before."

"What did she say?"

"DNA came back, they're not mine."

"I don't think that she would lie about that."

"But what if she is?"

"She's not. Why are you so upset, that they aren't yours? This is good news?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It's just this feeling, in the pit of my stomach, telling me that something isn't right."

"Maybe it's not about this."

"Maybe."

"So cheer up."

"It's stupid," he comments.

"What, is?"

"I never wanted a kid."

"Never?"

"I didn't want a kid, now."

"But?"

"Then I thought that I might be having one. Now, it's all that I can think about."

"Sweets, kids change everything. Maybe you should just take this as a sign, that you're not ready."

"You're probably right."

"You don't sound very convincing."

* * *

He knocks on the door. She slowly pushes herself off the couch. She saunters to the door. She looks out the peephole. She unlocks the door.

"Arastoo."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Can I ask, why are you shutting me out?"

"Shutting you out? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell me that you were pregnant."

"We already discussed this."

"Cam, you are shutting me out," he accuses.

"Look, I have a lot on my plate, right now."

"So let me be here for you. Let me lighten your burden, some."

"You don't understand."

He nods, "You're right, I don't. Why would you want to be alone, right now?"

"Because now is the worst possible time to start a relationship."

His hand moves, "Our relationship started months ago."

"Don't," she warns him, as his hand nears her stomach.

"We have created something beautiful. We created life. That means something."

"I agree. It doesn't mean that we should be together. It isn't a sign."

"Then what is it?"

"It was an accident."

"Everything happens for a reason."

She shakes her head, "No, sometimes things just happen, for no reason."

"Do you intend to keep me away from them?"

"No."

"Then what is your intent?"

"To protect them."

"You are not protecting them, you are protecting yourself."

"You may believe whatever you would like."

"Before I left, you wanted to spend every free second with me. Now that I am back, you can barely look at me."

"I made a mistake."

"I have forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because I am not there, yet."

"I want to pick up, where we left off."

"That is impossible. We aren't at the same place we were, then. I am pregnant."

"I know. I want to be there for you. I want to rub your feet, and do whatever it is, that you need."

"I can't."

"Do you love him?"

She furrows her brow, "What?"

"Is that why you don't want to be with me? Did you fall in love, with him."

"What would make you think that?"

"I wonder if you are trying to protect yourself, or if you're trying to protect me. Whose heart are you trying to protect?"

"I don't have time to build a relationship with you. My priority is these babies. They are the ones that I am trying to protect."

"What happens, when they are born? Do I get to be there, for that?"

"If you want to be."

"And after? Do I get to come home, with them?"

"I think that would be inappropriate."

"You are going to need help. You are only one person."

"I will manage."

"Do I get to see them, at all?"

"I will need time, to bond with them."

"How much time?"

She shrugs, "However much it takes."

"You can't keep me away from them."

"Let me have my space, and then you can have all the time that you need, ok?"

"I don't know if I believe that, or not."


	17. Hello World

33 weeks:

Temperance is standing over a dead body, in the field, when she gets the phone call. She peels off her gloves, and answers the phone.

"Brennan."

"This is Dr. Saroyan," Camille tells her.

"How is bed rest?" Temperance questions.

"I am being admitted to the hospital, for an emergency c-section."

"Is everything alright?"

"No. My blood pressure spiked, and the doctor isn't going to take any chances."

"Do you want me to come to the hospital?"

"No, just hold down the fort at the Jeffersonian."

"Ok. Is anyone with you?"

"Michelle is with me."

"And?"

"And that's it. I've got to go."

"Ok," Temperance hangs up.

Booth looks at her, as she puts the phone back in her pocket.

"What's going on?"

"Cam is being admitted."

"Today is the day?"

"Yes," Temperance confirms.

"I have to call Sweets."

"No," Brennan shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"She told me weeks ago that under no circumstances are any of us to come to the hospital, including Sweets."

"But..." Booth tries to argue.

"We can't tell him."

"Fine, are we done here?"

"Yes. I am going to go back with the body."

"Ok," Seeley agrees.

* * *

He follows her from the crime scene. He heads back to the FBI building. He ignores her implicit instructions. He goes straight to Sweets office. He doesn't knock on the door, he just goes in. Luckily, Lance is not in a session.

"Booth, I have a door for a reason."

"No time for doors," Seeley argues.

"What's going on?"

"Cam is having the babies, today."

"She doesn't want us there," Lance reminds him.

"We have to go."

"She'll kill us."

"She'll be unconscious, it will be fine. Come on, we don't have much time."

"I can't."

"You're kidding me, right? Those could be your babies, and you're not going?"

"DNA confirmed that they aren't mine."

"What if one of them is?"

"They're not."

"Weeks ago, you were convinced she was lying about that."

"So?"

"So, if she is do you really want to take the chance that you miss the birth?"

"Booth, she doesn't want me there."

"Sweets listen to me, when you have a child, it isn't about you, anymore, it's about what's best for that child."

"They aren't mine. None of them are mine, unless you know something that I don't."

"I have all of the same information that you do."

"So why are you so insistent that I go?"

"Because I have a gut feeling."

* * *

They leave the building a couple of minutes later. Booth turns on his sirens, and speeds all of the way to the hospital. Sweets makes his way to the O.R.

"Whoa, where do you think that you're going?" The nurse that sits at the desk stops him.

"I'm having a baby," he fibs.

"What's the name?"

"Saroyan," Sweets answers.

"You can't go in there."

"Why? Is there someone else already in there?"

"No. No one is allowed in for an emergency c-section."

Booth steps up, and flashes his badge, "Ma'am you don't understand, this is a matter of national security. Those babies are evidence. He..."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, and she hands Sweets a pair of scrubs. "You better hurry if you're going to make it."

He changes as quickly as possible, and then she leads him back to one of the O.R.'s. He is relieved to find that Cam is unconscious, when he enters the room. The nurse sits him on a stool, near her head. All he can see is a team of people, and a blue curtain. He sits by her side, and squeezes her hand, even though he knows she has no clue that he's there. The doctor talks to the nurses, and the room. Sweets stares at the blue curtain, waiting for something to happen. The doctor lifts baby A over the curtain, for him to see. It's a slimy little thing, with a head full of dark curls.

Lance watches in amazement, as the doctor repeats this same process, twice. After allowing him to cut baby A's cord, and letting him look at them briefly, they escort him out of the room. They send him back to the waiting area, as they whisk the babies off to the NICU. In the waiting room he finds Booth, and Michelle.

"Well?" Michelle eagerly awaits news.

"They're all fine."

"Thank goodness."

"You ok, Sweets?" Booth wonders.

Lance shakes his head. He looks over at Michelle. "Did you see the DNA results?"

"No, why?"

"Where is Arastoo?"

"Cam didn't want him to come. She didn't even tell him that she was being admitted. Why are you here?"

"Booth told me I should come."

"Oh."

Booth picks up on the look on Sweet's face. "What's going on?"

"I think you're right," he admits, "I think that they're mine."

Booth smiles, "I'll find those DNA results," he promises.

Michelle shakes her head, "Whoa, slow down. Why is that necessary? Cam wouldn't lie about something like that."


	18. In Pursuit of The Truth

_The nurse grabs him by the hand, and leads him over to the incubator. They have cleared baby A's airway, and she's crying, and pink. The nurse hands him the scissors, and tells him where to cut. He snips the cord, and studies the baby, closely. She's scrawny, but fierce looking. She has lots of matted, dark hair. He takes one look at her, and he instantly feels bonded to her._

* * *

She wakes up, and finds Michelle sitting next to her. She feels disoriented to time, and place. Michelle squeezes her hand.

"They're all perfect," Michelle reveals.

"Are you sure?"

"All fingers, and toes are accounted for. They have them on some oxygen for now, but they're ok, otherwise.

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"Sweets was here," Michelle reveals.

"Did he make a scene?"

"No," she denies.

"He left?"

"He was there."

"Where?"

"In the O.R."

"But..."

"Booth flashed his badge, and got Sweets in the room."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How did he find out? I didn't want him here. I didn't want any of them here."

"Cam why didn't you at least tell Arastoo?"

"I just wanted to be able to have time to bond with them, before being bombarded, with everyone."

"He's not everyone."

"Michelle..."

Michelle shakes her head, "Did you lie to them?"

"To who?"

"Did you lie to Sweets?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you think that he is young, and too immature to be a parent. You think that he's not ready."

Cam doesn't say anything.

"Please tell me that you haven't been lying to everyone. Please tell me that you haven't been lying to me."

"Michelle..."

"Just tell me the truth."

"It doesn't matter, they're mine."

"It's going to matter, when Booth finds the DNA results."

"What?!"

"He is at the Jeffersonian, right now, tearing your office apart."

"He can't do that," Cam argues.

"Then you should tell me where the paper is, so that I can tell him."

"I shredded it."

"So there is no evidence?"

"It wasn't the only copy."

"It would take a subpoena to get it from your medical record."

"I can't deal with this right now," Cam insists.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Temperance walks into Dr. Saroyan's office, and finds Seeley tearing it apart. She clears her throat.

"What are you looking for?"

"DNA results."

"For the case? They're in the binder," Bones tells him.

"Not for the case. Cam's DNA results."

"What are you talking about?"

"From her amniocentesis."

"She shredded it."

He stops, and looks at her. She shakes her head, "What are you doing?"

"Sweets thinks he's the father."

"She told him that he wasn't."

"He doesn't believe her."

"He doesn't believe her, or you don't?"

"He's a wreck. He just wants to know for once, and all if they're his. Or just one of them. I can't blame him, for wanting to know, can you?"

"Cam is the one who made the decision not to invite anyone to the hospital. She had her reasons, and I have to respect that."

"Stop. Just stop. Put yourself in Sweets shoes. What would you do, if you thought you just had a kid, because the mother has done nothing, but be deceitful at every turn?"

"You think she's been deceitful at every turn? She is your friend?"

"So is Sweets."

"I know. Temperance, please help me find the results. I want to make this right, even if it means losing a friend. Sweets deserves the truth."

"Booth she shredded them."

"You don't think she had another copy?"

"No, she didn't."

"What am I supposed to tell Lance?"

"That he should talk to Cam about it. It isn't our place to get between them, and whatever issues they might have."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I understand. I would do anything I could to protect Christine. She is just trying to protect her babies."

The vein in his forehead pulsates, "She is trying to protect herself."

"I disagree."

"Bones, do you know something that you're not telling me?"

"I know lots of things that I have never told you."

"You know what I mean. Do you know the test results?"

"I read them."

"And?"

"And it isn't my place to tell you."

"Then you go to the hospital, and you explain that to Sweets."

"No. I have work to do."

"I can't believe you!"


	19. Let It Burn

Sweets stands in the NICU, staring at an isolet. The baby inside breathes on its own, but wears some supplemental oxygen in its nose. The nurse approaches him. Without a word she unhinges the side of the isolet. She looks over at him.

"Have a seat," she points to a rocking chair, nearby.

He nods, and takes a seat. She lifts the baby out of the isolet, and places it in his arms. He stares at the baby, in awe.

"Hi little girl," he smiles. Her eyes flutter open, and she looks up at him.

* * *

She looks up, and finds Booth standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

He enters the room, closing the door behind him. He takes a seat next to her bed, and studies her closely. He takes a deep breath, and then finally he answers, "Cam we have to talk."

"Seeley," she begins.

He shakes his head, and cuts her off, "Don't try to reason with me. I don't want excuses. I don't want to hear a sob story. Camille I just want the truth, ok? Just tell me the truth. After everything that we have been through over the years I think you owe me that."

"Seeley it's not your place."

"You're right, I shouldn't have to ask."

"Then don't."

"I have to. Sweets is going out of his mind. I don't know whether those are his babies, or not. All I know is that he deserves to know the truth, and I am not convinced that you're telling it. I don't particularly care what happened between the two of you. I just know that you need to tell him the truth. It's not about him, and it is certainly not about you, and your foolish pride. It is about those babies. What about them?"

"I am just trying to do what is best for them?"

"You're trying to do what is best for them, or what's best for you? Camille you are being selfish. Why don't you want to tell the truth?"

"I love Arastoo."

"I know that. Why are you pushing him away? Regardless of whether or not those are his babies he should be here. He wants to be here, to support him. You should let him. He loves you."

"That is why all of this is such a mess. I know that he loves me. He is a good man, and he deserves someone better than me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I betrayed him. I slept with Sweets."

"You made a mistake, you're only human."

"Everything is falling apart. I can't be with someone who I betrayed. I don't want to be in a relationship with him, because I don't deserve it."

"So those babies have to pay? Cam that makes absolutely no sense. Why can't you let yourself be happy?"

"Because I don't deserve it," tears spill down her cheeks, "I have turned lives upside down. I lied, and I cheated. I betrayed one man's trust, and took advantage of another's. I don't deserve to be happy."

"Get over it. You have three tiny brand new babies who are depending on you. Get over yourself, and grow up. You can't be selfish anymore. Three lives depend on you. Being a good mother to them is reparation for everything else, don't you think?"

"I don't deserve them."

"Cam, come on. Get over yourself."

"I am already a terrible parent. I didn't listen. I didn't do what I was supposed to. Now they're here seven weeks early. Whatever happens to them, it is all because of me."

"Just stop. This isn't about you anymore. What is it going to take for you to understand that?"

"I..."

"Tell me the truth. Who is the father?"

"Seeley, please don't," she begs.

"I don't have the DNA test, but I saw pictures. That little girl looks just like Sweets. She''s long, and scrawny just like him, too. Tell the truth."

"She's his," she admits.

"And the boys? Whose are they?"

"They are all his," she admits.

"You told Arastoo that they were his, and you told Sweets that they weren't his. Why would you do that?"

"Because I never had any doubt that Arastoo would be a good father."

"And you doubted that Sweets would?"

"He's young, and immature. He isn't ready for this kind of responsibility.""You really believe that?"

"You don't?"

"He came with me. He's down in the NICU now, holding your daughter."

She doesn't say anything.

"He is a good guy. You need to give him a chance."

"He's holding her? I haven't even seen them."

* * *

He looks down, at the baby whose tiny body is pressed against his chest. Her ear rests on his chest, listening as his heart beats.

"Look I am not very good at this. I am sure that I am going to screw up a lot. To be honest I already have screwed up, a lot. I don't even know if I'm really your dad. I just know that you need someone to be here, so I am.


	20. Happy, Happy, Happy

Weeks later she wakes up, thankful that they are all finally home. She hears the sound from a hungry baby. She looks at the alarm clock, completely exhausted. It reminds her that it is the middle of the night. She pushes aside the covers, and her feet dangle over the edge of the bed. She knows that the cries of one hungry baby will soon turn into the sound of three hungry babies. She flips on the lamp in her room as she stands up. The crib rests against the wall. Before she can take a single step towards it the figure in the doorway enters the room. He brushes past her, and scoops up the crying baby in his arms.

Cam watches in amazement as the little girl's cries instantly stop. She stares up at him, and becomes quiet. Without a word she lifts a second baby out of the crib. The smallest of the three is placed into Sweet's other arm. The second born baby remains in the crib. She lifts him out. He is now the largest baby of the three. He sleeps in her arms, peaceful as always as they make their way down the hallway with armfuls of babies. She starts the process of warming a couple of bottles. She switches the little boy in her arms for the smallest little boy.

Sweets waits for the bottle to warm as Cam settles in on the couch. Throwing any sense of modesty she has left to the wind she situates the baby on his pillow, and begins to feed him. With sleep in his eyes, a baby in each arm, and a pair of bottles he takes a seat next to her on the couch. He places the warmed bottles on the coffee tables, and situates the babies. His daughter stares up at him with bright eyes. She is alert, and engaged as always. The boys are laid back as always.

"Kinley," Lance coos. The little girl looks up at him, and babbles in excitement. He looks over at the boy in his arms. "Emmett, hey buddy, wake up, it's time to eat."

The chunky boy's eyes pop open instantly searching out food.

Camille yawns as she gently runs her fingers through her son's hair. He and his brother both have a thin layer of dark hair on their heads. "Charley," she whispers. His eyes look for her face.

She looks over at Sweets. He has been at her house since the second she brought the babies home days ago. He refuses to leave their side, despite her best attempts to push him away. She watches him in amazement as he feeds the babies in his arms. Their little girl has changed so much in a matter of two and a half weeks. She was the first home. Her thick dark hair has changed into a reddish cast.

Lance looks over at Camille. The looks she wears on her face tells him she is just as exhausted as he is. They have spent so much time taking care of babies, fine tuning their system that they have barely had time to speak to each other. He glances at the babies in his arms, and then looks at her face.

"I never told you that I am glad they're mine," he realizes.

She yawns, "I never told you that I'm glad they are either."

He cocks an eyebrow, "Since when?"

"I was wrong," she admits.

"I must have you confused with some other Camille Saroyan that I know, because the one I know would never admit she was wrong."

"I am sleep deprived, and there are more important things in this world than my pride. Sweets I am sorry that I doubted you. I am sorry that I lied to you. I am sorry that I didn't think you could handle this. You have proven me wrong."

"It is understandable. I am young. I never wanted this."

"Neither did I," she reminds him.

"But here we are."

"You are better at this than I am," she points out.

"You come better equipped," he replies.

"I never would have expected things to turn out this way."

"Which part of it."

"Any of it," she admits.

"I know."

"We were both hurt, and we made a rash decision. I made some really bad decisions. I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. It is water under the bridge now."

"This is so surreal. I can't believe that they are all here, and healthy."

"I can't believe that there are three of them," he counters.

"I never imagined having any children."

"I know."

"And now I can't imagine not having them," she adds.

"They are perfect."

"Sweets you are really an amazing father. I completely misjudged you."

"I appreciate that."

"You are a natural. I am a disaster, but you have things under control."

"You are not a disaster."

"Most days I am," she argues.

"Cam how are we going to make this work? We have three babies. Like it or not I am their father. I am going to be in their lives, so we are going to have to figure something out."

"You should stay here."

"Stay here?" he raises an eyebrow.

"They deserve that."

"It is your house. They aren't going to understand why their parents live together, and aren't together."

"By the time that they are old enough to ask those sorts of questions we will have enough time to have come up with an answer."

"Are you sure?"

"They deserve to have the both of us, and quite frankly I am not sure I could do it without you. I don't like the odds of me against three babies."

"Ok."

"I know it is unconventional, but it works."

"What if it doesn't?"

She shakes her head, "We don't have a choice."

He stares at the perfect faces of their three babies, "Did you imagine that they would be this perfect?"

"No."

"And sweet."

"I certainly never imagined that one of them would be a redhead. I don't know where that came from?"

He smirks, "Genetics is a crapshoot."

"So is life."

"I think we did ok."


End file.
